El encuentro con mi angel
by ayanami-89
Summary: Hay muchas definiciones sobre los angeles, que tal que has convivido con uno sin darte cuenta y a su vez sin que el se diera cuenta? que en realidad lo es
1. Default Chapter

Mi encuentro con mi ángel.

¿qué es un ángel? Muchos son los que se han planteado esta pregunta, y aun así nadie la ha podido responder correctamente, aquellos seres que nos ayudan son invisibles y sin embargo creemos en ellos, ¿qué pasaría si llegáramos a convivir con uno sin darnos cuenta que lo es en realidad, y sin que él mismo lo sepa?

Hikari, es una niña que vive con sus padres y hermanos, es hija única y tiene 6 años y hoy era un día especial, es su cumpleaños, cumplirá 7; siempre ha creído que, cuando un niño llega a su cumpleaños se le cumplirá un deseo, el que quiera, sin importar que tan descabellado sea, solo si lo desea con todo el corazón.

En otro lugar un poco lejos de ahí otra niña pero de 9 años va a ser sometida a una operación algo difícil, su corazón no estaba funcionando correctamente corre el riesgo de morir si no se le opera, su nombre es Sora, una niña muy alegre y que se muestra entusiasta sin importar lo que le vaya a suceder.

-Hikari!! ¿Vas a invitar a tus amigas?

-no mamá creo que prefiero estar con ustedes.

-Estas segura?

-si mamá creo que este día tan especial lo quiero pasar con ustedes.

-bueno esta bien, prefieres que te demos el regalo ahora o después?

-mamá por favor no quites mi ilusión, lo mismo hiciste hace un año con Santa Claus, no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Hija, sabes bien que no me agrada que los niños crean en cosas que sabemos muy bien que no existen. Y tu ya tienes que madurar, sabes que nosotros ya somos grandes y tendrás que aprender mientras estemos.

-mmm... bueno si tu lo dices.

Mamá siempre me ha dicho que todo lo que no pueda ver no existe, y por lo tanto es algo atea, yo no quiero ser como ella, yo si creo en un dios y en mi ángel de la guarda, no importa lo que me diga.

En ese instante en otro lugar...

-Mamá, papá ya no se preocupen voy a salir bien, ya lo sabemos; yo me siento bien y ustedes me dijeron que todo va estar bien y yo les creo.

Los padres de ella entre lágrimas le sonreían, aunque a la vez estaban sorprendidos de que ella estuviera tranquila.

-Señores, ya es la hora, todo va a salir bien no se preocupen, ella esta en las mejores manos, tenemos experiencia. –decía el doctor muy confiado, pues había ya hecho varias operaciones.

-Ponemos a nuestra hija en manos de dios.

-No hace falta rezar, nosotros somos expertos.

-papá, mamá ya no se preocupen.

Mientras decía eso la enfermera le ponía el suero, que la dormiría unas horas. Esta enfermera es la primera vez que va a administrar la anestesia, ya que siempre lo ha hecho en prácticas, y esta muy nerviosa.

Poco a poco Sora va cerrando sus ojos, para quedar profundamente dormida.

-Hikari mira lo que te compramos!! Una bicicleta, ¿no es lo que acaso deseabas?

-Em... pues creo, si gracias!! Pero realmente yo deseo ver a un ángel de verdad.

-¿qué dices? Eso es algo descabellado ya te he dicho que los ángeles no existen.

-En serio si existen!! El mío me ayudo a encontrar a mi hamster.

-Estaba en esta casa eso es seguro, no tiene nada que ver con eso, ya ven acá a comer; te he hecho un pastel.

-em... gracias, pero primero quiero probar mi bicicleta, papá me acompañas?

-si, pero primero déjame hacer una llamada a la oficina, tengo que ver que ha sucedido con el dinero....

Siempre lo mismo, papá no me hace caso, ni cuando es mi cumpleaños, yo lo quiero mucho, pero la mitad del tiempo se la pasa hablando por teléfono al trabajo.

La operación esta siendo un éxito, todo esta saliendo muy bien, tal parece que todo esta como lo había predicho el doctor.

Nada puede impedir que todo salga bien, no necesito a nadie. –enfermera como están los signos vitales?

-estables doctor.

-bien ahora vamos a terminar, en tan solo media hora.

-hikari!!! Ven a comer!

-mamá puedo salir a probar mi bicicleta? Antes de comer claro.

-esta bien pero que te acompañe papá.

-Pero papá no me hace caso!!

-bueno pero no te alejes de la acera.

-si mamá!!

Quizás hoy algo bueno, me va a suceder, pero no si me quedo aquí, no le he dicho a mamá que mis amigas me dejaron hablar, espero no encontrarme a nadie...

Entonces Hikari toma su bicicleta y sale dispuesta a divertirse un poco, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando Sara, una de las niñas con las que se dejo de hablar la ve.

-hola niña tonta como te va?

-Sara no me molestes, vamos a ser amigas de nuevo.

-No, que tal si me dejan de hablar las demás por tu culpa, todas creen que estas loca.

-Yo loca? Que te hace pensar eso?

-eres la única que cree ver cosas que no existen.

-Pero los ángeles si existen!! –Reclama a la vez que poco a poco se va alejando de la acera.

-Quien te metió eso en la cabeza, si realmente existieran tendría muchos juguetes o se me harían realidad todos mis deseos.

-es que no entiendes, los ángeles no van a hacer lo que tu les digas.

La operación de Sora a llegado a su fin.

-doctor en cuanto tiempo se pasará la anestesia?

-Calculo que en unas horas.

-Podemos pasar a verla?

-No esperen un poco, mientras la trasladan bien a su cuarto definitivo.

Mientras tanto...

-Es por eso entonces que no me hablan?

-si por eso, pero creo que te estoy creyendo, aunque mi mamá me dijo desde el principio que no creyera en nada, creo que a las demás también les dijo lo mismo.

-Mi mamá me dijo lo mismo, pero no puedo ser como ella me lo pide.

-vamos al parque d enfrente te parece?

-si, pero hay que cruzar con cuidado.

-Pero aquí no hay muchos carros.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

Así pues cruzamos la calle, pero a mi me salió un pedal, ya que no habíamos arreglado bien la bicicleta y hoy en día te la dan casi descompuesta. Por lo que me caí.

-itatata!! Que sucedió?

-Eh? Hikari donde estas? –volteando hacia atrás.

-Aquí!! es que me caí.

En eso en un carro cercano...

Estúpido auto que no puede ir más rápido, se me hace tarde!! Eh? Que hacen esas niñas ahí?

-cuidadoooo!!

-Eh?...

..............

-ya tardo hikari, esta niña, ¿Por qué no la acompañaste hubb?

-el trabajo, ya sabes estos buenos para nada que no pueden hacer nada solos.

-Las 7 y ella salió hace dos horas, seguro se encontró a una de sus amigas, según iba a pasarla con nosotros y mira.

-Déjala algún día tiene que hacer amigas, ve no tardará.

Mientras tanto en el hospital una niña respira lentamente...

-doctor cuanto dice que dura el efecto de la anestesia?

........

Espero que les halla gustado es la primera vez que escribo con otro nombre y en esta historia, después veremos como se desarrollara esta historia, pero para eso necesito que dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto o no, o si de plano alguien la esta leyendo. Recuerden que esta en el boton de abajo en reviews ahí le pican. Bueno acepto todas las respuestas que me den, mi mail, si se han metido a DNAngel, se les hace conocido pero sino bueno es: y ya.


	2. Donde estoy?

Holas! Soy de nuevo yo, no se si alguien haya leído mi historia pero en todo caso no me doy por vencida, ya que no todo se obtiene a la primera. Solo tengo un review es de Furide muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y te siga gustando. Bueno empiezo con el segundo capitulo:

Capitulo II _…¿Dónde estoy?…_

La mañana siguiente Hikari yacía en su cama como siempre, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía algo adolorida y no sabia porque estaba ahí, no recordaba nada del día anterior. Seguía vestida y por alguna razón su ropa estaba cubierta de plumas; cuando ella tuvo contacto con estas, desaparecieron.

-¿Ya despertó Hubb?

Hubb: No lo se, pero se me hace tarde para el trabajo, me tengo que ir

-¿Cómo estés tan tranquilo cuando tu hija fue encontrada ayer a las 10 de la noche?

Hubb: pues por que no tiene ninguna herida y lo que importa es que la hayamos encontrado, querida, y si sigues deteniéndome no me voy a poder ir.

-Debes de quedarte aquí Hubb ¡tu hija lo necesita!

Sin que se diesen cuenta Hikari ya estaba atrás de ellos. Estaba algo adormilada, pero había sido despertada por el ruido de las discusiones.

Hikari: ¿papa? ¿mama?

Hubb: ¿Lo ves? Se encuentra bien, hasta el rato ¡me voy a trabajar!

-¡ok adiós! (¿que le pasa? Es como si no hubiera sucedido nada)

Hikari: ¿Mama? ¿qué sucedió?

-Nada hija, pero ahora que despiertas podrías explicarme ¿qué hacías ayer a media calle?

Hikari: ¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres mama?

-Ayer en la noche, al parecer una amiga tuya, vino a dejarte aquí en la noche, dijo que estabas en la calle tirada ¿te han robado la bicicleta? ¿te han hecho algo?

Hikari: No mama, no recuerdo nada –haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo- me parece que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba aquí en la casa preguntándole a papa para que me acompañara.

-¿Cómo es eso? Bueno en fin. Vamos a desayunar

Entre tanto en el hospital de aquella ciudad…

-Señores se han complicado las cosas, esta pequeña no responde, el efecto de la anestesia debería de haber pasado….-no terminaba de decir esa frase.

-¿Cómo es eso? –el padre de Sora ya tenia del cuello al doctor.

-Sr. Miyasawa ¡no se altere, nosotros no tenemos la culpa! –decía el doctor tratándose de zafar.

-¿cómo no es un error? ¿se trata de nuestra hija? –la señora Miyasawa no se podía controlar.

Dr.: No, desgraciadamente no se trata de un error, pero…estamos haciendo lo que podemos.

Dicho esto el doctor se retiraba del cuarto dejando solos a los dos padres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡no pudo creerlo! –las lagrimas de la señora se salían solas.

En ese mismo hospital en otro cuarto; una niña de cabellos negros aparentemente dormitaba con un respirador artificial a lado. En su interior ella estaba en realidad despierta pero no podía moverse.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por qué esta aquí todo tan oscuro? ¿Hola? ¿se encuentra alguien aquí?

De la nada sentía que alguien a su lado se acercaba.

-¡Hola Sora! No te encuentras sola.

Sora: Ah! ¡Perdón! ¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo soy tu conciencia.

Sora: ¿Mi conciencia? ¿Y que haces aquí o mas bien que hago yo aquí?

-Si soy tu conciencia y estas…

Sora: ¿Muerta? ¿Y mis padres?

-No, aun no estas muerta, y tus padres se encuentran bien, en este momento. Pero ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

Sora: ¿recordar? ¿recordar que?

Un sonido lejano pero muy audible se oía, cada vez mas claramente.

Sora: ¿Qué es ese sonido tan fuerte?

-se trata de la maquina que te mantiene con vida.

Sora: ¿quieres decir…ah! Creo recordar, me operaron y yo estaba dormida, no, me durmieron, para que no sintiera nada. ¿entonces quieres decir que no he despertado y que realmente nadie sabe que sigo aquí?

-¡no no! Mira tus padres se acercan…shhh.

Acababan de entrar a ese cuarto la señora y el señor Miyasawa, se veían muy tristes.

-¡Hija mía! Se que puedes oírme ¿estas bien? –la madre de la niña decía esto mientras tocaba una mano de su pequeña hija. (Si aunque no lo crean 9 años es poco) No lograba detener su llanto.

-¡Vamos querida! ¡Se que puede oírte! –El padre trataba de consolar a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar

Sora los escuchaba desde adentro de aquel cuerpo, trataba de decirles inútilmente que no se preocuparan que ella estaba bien.

Hikari: Oye mama, me creerás que hoy que me desperté encontré mi cama llena de plumas blancas que al contacto con mi mano se desaparecieron ¿no sabes por que?

-¿Qué cosas dices? Te he dicho eso no existe, seguro estabas muy cansada y por eso lo imaginaste.

Hikari: ¡No mama, no lo imagine! En serio había plumas blancas

-Si hija si, bueno ahora ¿ya recuerdas que le ha pasado a tu bicicleta?

Hikari: ¿Mi bici, tengo una bici?

-¡Ya es suficiente! si estas ocultando lo que te paso ayer, no lo estas haciendo del todo bien, así que dime que fue lo que sucedió de una vez por todas ¿qué hacías tan tarde en la calle tirada? Recuerda que nadie te puede amenazar con nosotros si es que por eso no quieres decirme lo que sucedió.

Hikari: ¡mama es que yo no hice nada….nunca me crees ¿por qué eres así conmigo? –dicho esto ella subía las escaleras a prisa, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tiraba en su cama, donde volvía a encontrar aquellas plumas blancas. En ese sentía la presencia de alguien atrás de ella. Se trataba de Sara, su amiga, de alguna manera estaba extraña, su cabello rubio y corto, todo se veía igual pero tenia un aire diferente.

Hikari: ¿Sara? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿te pasa algo? ¿qué paso ayer?

Sara: ¿No recuerdas nada? Hikari yo te traje aquí ¿te has enterado?

Hikari: ¿Qué paso?

Sara: Ayer cuando estábamos paseando, te alejaste de la acera y un auto paso, pero no te preocupes no saliste lastimada, porque yo te alcancé a desviar

Pero te desmayaste y es por eso que no recuerdas nada. nn!! Me alegro que estés bien!

Hikari: ¿pero tu sola me trajiste?

Sara: ¡SIPI yo solita! Bueno un poco de ayuda pero nada mas.

Hikari: ¿Y como entraste?

Sara: pues…por la puerta ¿por donde mas?

Hikari: ¿y por que mi mama no me dijo nada?

Sara: shhh.. no quería que me preguntara quien me ayudo

Hikari: ¿qué como?

Sara: Larga historia me tengo que ir, tienen que estar en este momento preocupados mis papas.

Hikari: ¿no saben que estas aquí?

Sara: ¡si pero llevo algo de tiempo aquí, les dije que pasaría a saludarte pero nada mas! Bueno me voy. Chao chao

Hikari: bueno adiós y gracias por venir!

Dicho esto Sara salía del cuarto de Hikari. Pero inmediatamente después entraba su mama.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor kari?

Hikari: ¿Kari? (¿desde cuando me dice así?) si mama, perdona pero Sara, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había venido?

-¿Sara? ¿es amiga tuya? ¿vino?

Hikari: (de seguro esta niña se escabullo muy rápido y mi mama no se dio cuenta mejor no digo nada) No, lo que pasa es que me quede dormida y seguro lo soñé todo! U

-¡ok! Bueno ves la hora ya es tarde, deberías de venir a cenar algo. Mañana iras a la escuela

-Señores la hora de visita esta a punto de terminar. –Una enfermera, abría la puerta para avisarles a los señores Miyasawa.

-¡Esta bien solo un minuto mas! –el señor algo aliviado respondía.

-¡Solo les vine a avisar! –dicho esto la enfermera cerraba la puerta.

-¡Hija buenas noches que descanses, mañana vendremos a verte! –decía la madre de Sora entre sollozos mientras su marido, la jalaba para que saliera del cuarto.

Dicho esto salían del cuarto.

Sora: ¿Conciencia?

-¿si?

Sora: ¿tu no te vas verdad? ¿no me vas a dejar solita verdad?

-no, yo no me iré, no estas sola ¿sabes?

Sora: ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? Me da tristeza ver a mis padres sufrir y por otra parte me siento adolorida. ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

-¿Y si intentas hablar con tu ángel de la guarda? Ahora que estas mas concentrada lo podrás hacer; quiza el te pueda ayudar mas que yo en este momento.

Entonces Sora intento llamar a su angel sin resultados, una y otra vez… hasta que se canso.

-Con un poco de practica lo lograras, cree en mi.

-¡Hikari a la escuela despierta!

Hikari: ¡Si Mama ya voy! –de su cuarto salia a medio vestir Hikari, toda apresurada por que se le hacia tarde para el colegio, no le habia dado tiempo de peinarse.

-Hikari, ¿que sucede? ¿piensas salir asi de despeinada?

Hikari: jejjejeje me hace tarde si me peino

-Bueno, ya es tu responsabilidad, tu almuerzo aquí esta –le acerca una bolsa de papel de super, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hikari: ¡Gracias mama, me voy!

-¡que te vaya bien!

El transporte que recogia a Hikari afuera de su casa, ya estaba impaciente, apenas llego, este arranco. Ya dentro se encontro con las niñas de su salon, que hacia unos dias le habian hecho "la ley de hielo".

Hikari: ¡Bueno..s dias! (¿por qué esta tortura, solo espero que Sara llegue pronto)

Ninguna de las presentes le contesto.

El dia era gris, y eso tambien significaba que a Hikari no le iba a ir del todo bien, solo se conformaba con encontrarse con su unica amiga.

Maestra: Niños, buenos dias, vamos a trabajar. Primero les pasare lista, esten atentos o sino les puedo poner falta sin querer.

Entonces la maestra empezo a tomar lista de sus alumnos, solo que al llegar al de Sara nadie contesto.

Maestra: ¿alguien vio a Sara?

-¡no maestra, al pasar por su casa, nadie respondio, ni siquiera sus padres! –una niña de atrás respondia.

Maestra: ¡quiza salieron de viaje! Entonces seguire…!Hikari!

Hikari: ¡presente! (no puede ser, ¿por qué falto?)

Sora: ¿cuántos dias llevo aquí tratando de llmar a mi angel de la guarda?

-¿aun no lo logras?

Sora: no, no puedo y ya me estoy desesperando.

-¿ de verdad lo estas pidiendo con todas tus fuerzas?

Sora: ¡sii! Pero no aparece nada.

-Mmm…bueno esta bien, te ayudare, sabes hay personas que dicen te bajan a tu angel de la guarda, son personas muy preparadas, pero en este caso yo te ayudare, mira lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y a la vez relajarte, de repente veras un sueño y en ese sueño el te dira su nombre, ahora que tengas su nombre lo podras llamar.

Sora: ¿y sino puedes?

-¡confia en mi!

Sora: ¡es niño o niña?

-los angeles no tienen diferencia. Pero si puede tener características.

En ese ella empezaba a sentir como quedaba dormida, por algun tiempo y de repente se veia en un camino, oscuro y tenebroso, donde veia unas vias de tren; al otro lado veia un niño que le decia un nombre y ella trataba de acercarse para escuchar lo que le decia y de repente una luz casi cegadora se acercaba demasiado, cada vez mas y mas sonoramente. De la nada ella quedaba atrapada en una via.


End file.
